


In Plain Sight

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley obsesses in the aftermath...in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: “Feat of Clay/Devil’s Eyes”  
> Summary: Harley obsesses in the aftermath...in exactly 100 words.  
> Archive: Frisked & Conquered exclusive .. anyone else, please link to the site and let me know...thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of Dina Meyer, Ashley Scott, or Rachel Skarsten. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written on 1 March 2003, while I was at the Creation Convention in Seattle, Washington, waiting for Roxann Dawson to come onstage. It’s the third of 3 stories written at that time

I can’t believe it.  
  
Right under my nose all this time. The bane of my existence. The person thwarting all of my plans to take over this damned town for my Mr. J.  
  
And I could have stopped her. Could have killed her.  
  
But no... I chose to make her one of my minions, however short-lived. If it hadn’t been for the crippled bat, I’d have had the Huntress as my plaything.  
  
And now? Locked up in my own asylum. Still separated from my pookie. And still not running New Gotham. Not yet...  
  
I truly hate those damned flying rodents.


End file.
